


Infection

by amazingmax156, demonhunterknight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingmax156/pseuds/amazingmax156, https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: again just the beta ma dudes - demon





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> again just the beta ma dudes - demon

You glanced around the castles main room.

Lance had stormed out of the room moments ago, Kieth following closely behind, arguing. . . As usual.

You looked over at Shiro, who sighed shaking his head at the pairs antics and stood  up walking towards Allura, you became bored of watching him and your gaze landed on pidge.

 

Pidge sat in the corner, head buried in some sort of new gadget he was currently building.You smiled and chuckled slightly, causing him to startle. He looked up at you glasses sliding down his face, you quickly look away mumbling apologies, blushing. Pidge stepped towards you. "Y/N, Can you help me with something?' You stare at him for a moment, then turn completely red, nodding as you did.

 

You follow him to the hanger of the Green Lion he takes you inside and allows you to sit at the control. Pidge takes a deep breath. "Y/N." He walks shyly towards you. He takes another deep breath. He stutters with his words, you quickly pull him in to your lap. You both look at each other and blush, by this point you know each others secret. Pidge's lips crushed nervously against yours as he pulled you into a shy kiss.


End file.
